a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved slider for connecting a choker assembly including a choker rope, to a winchline, and more particularly to a logging winchline.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Known in the art, there is U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,326 granted on Jan. 9, 1951 to F. M. BRAWAND. This patent describes a log arch hook comprising a plurality of parallel crossbars. Each of the crossbars has at least one socket therein opening toward an adjacent crossbar and a slot extending through the side wall and part of the bottom of the socket. Also, the log arch hook comprises a plurality of chain links each connecting a corner of one crossbar to the adjacent corner of the next crossbar. Those chain links are lying in planes normal to the crossbars and project beyond the front and rear surfaces thereof. In operation, the crossbars are maintained above a supporting surface by the outer peripheries of the chain links.
Also known in the art, there is U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,218 granted on Dec. 6, 1949 to W. B. KIRBY et al. This patent describes a butt hook and link assembly for use on a hauling cable having a ferrule secured to one end. This butt hook and link assembly comprises, an integrally formed butt hook that includes side portions and is configured to define a longitudinally elongated closed loop with a ferrule socket at one end thereof. The butt hook also has therein a longitudinal slot adjoining and extending along one side of the ferrule socket. This ferrule socket is partially open on the side of the socket opposite the slot and adjacent the loop for the passage of the ferrule into and from the socket. The slot is of a transverse width less than that of the ferrule and large enough to let the cable pass. The butt hook also comprises an elongated closed link extending through the closed loop of the butt hook.
Further known in the art, there are the following patents which describe different butt hooks or choker assemblies:
Canadian patents nos.: 265,391 of N. A. DAMERON and R. RHODES, granted on Nov. 2, 1926; 284,319 of J. F. DRAPER, granted on Oct. 30, 1928;
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,720,069 of G. A. YEATON, granted on Jul. 9, 1929; 2,135,994 of O. A. WIRKKALA, granted on Nov. 8, 1938; 2,233,083 of D.G. M.sup.ac KENZIE, granted on Feb. 25, 1941; 2,759,234 of F. M. BRAWAND, granted on Aug. 21, 1956; 3,237,259 of P. J. MARAS, granted on Mar. 1, 1966; 4,055,365 of J. D. KUCHERRY, granted on Oct. 25, 1977; 4,188,141 of R. C. STOOT, granted on Feb. 12, 1980; 4,653,792 of A. F. SWORD, granted on Mar. 31, 1987;
One drawback with the butt hooks or choker assemblied described in the above mentioned patents, is that they do not provide a slider of simple structure for connecting to a winchline, a choker assembly including a choker rope provided with a ferrule. More particularly, they do not provide a slider of simple structure which can easily conform to the bearing surface of a hauling equipment, and that while preventing overbending of the choker rope.
Another drawback of the existing sliders for connecting choker assemblies to a winchline is that they cut the winchline while conforming to a hauling drum. Because of such a cutting, the winchline's knot has to be replaced approximately 2 to 4 times a day.
A further drawback of the existing sliders is that they cut the choker ropes of choker assemblies, and consequently the choker ropes have to be replaced approximately every week or two (during this time, one choker rope ferrule is used for approximately two or three days, and thereafter another choker rope ferrule is used for two or three days).
In this connection, it is worth noting that during hauling operations, the sliders rub against each other. Consequently, the choker rope ferrules are usually cut after only a few days and cannot be easily removed from the slider. Indeed, to remove the ferrule which is cut, the inside slider edges have to be ground down to allow the ferrule to exit. Moreover, the second ferrule can be mounted on the slider only when the extremity of the choker rope, which is about 2 inches long and stays in the slider when the choker is cut, has been removed.
Also, during long operations, the sliders stretch, thereby making it difficult to pass the ferrules through the openings of the sliders. Consequently, the sliders have to be replaced and thrown out.
Finally, the use of the existing sliders causes considerable time losses and premature cuts of the choker ropes near the ferrules.